Love Everlasting
by gaarabear666
Summary: Kakashi's grilfriend leaves in the middle of the night anf hasn't been seen for 4 years, what has become of her? Why is she so important in the shinobi world. Why can't Kakashi just let her go? Kakashi X OC rated M for later chapters


**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 1**

**The Disappearence**

_What is love? _Kakashi Hatake silently mused to himself one night while he lie in bed awake, thinking of her. _I thought I loved her, I still do, and she said she loved me back, but them she just left… I never thought she would hurt me, I thought love meant always being their for the person whom you're in love with. Apparently I was wrong, she hurt me, even now, and four years later I still feel pain when I think of her. _He rolled over and buried his head into his pillow, trying unsuccessfully to block out the memory of that night, the night she had left him.

**Flashback**

The bed beside him felt slightly warm, but colder than it should have been, he heard the window slid open. He didn't let her know he was awake, she was trying to be quiet, but she couldn't get passed him. She slid out the window and he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, vaguely he wondered where she was going. Getting up he walked over to the window and watched as she jumped across the roof tops towards the gate. _Weird, she didn't mention a mission to me…_ he thought to himself as he watched her disappear into the night.

He went back to bed after putting on some clothes, climbing under the covers and never giving another thought to what she was doing.

**End of Flashback**

Even now he wished he had been thinking more clearly that night, then maybe he would have gone after her, tried to catch up with her to see where she was going. He should have known that she was up to something, he knew her better than anyone else did, he should have known. He'd mentally slapped himself hundreds of times, enough to probably give himself brain damage.

When the third had summoned him to his office a few days later Kakashi had thought it was for a mission since he hadn't been on one in a couple weeks. He hadn't expected to be interrogated or accused of betrayal against his own village.

**Flashback**

"Kakashi please sit down in the chair right their," the third motioned to the chair across from his desk, Kakashi took the seat obediently, feeling that something was wrong he choose to stay silent. "Kakashi do you know where your beloved girlfriend is at the moment?"

"I believe that she's on a mission right now." Kakashi said, he knew something was wrong just by the way he was being spoken to.

"She didn't tell you where she was going? Not at all?" Sitting in his chair across from Kakashi the third stared at him.

"No, I thought she was going on a mission she left about 2 nights ago in the middle of the night, I saw her leave, but I didn't know where she was going." He said looking the third right in the eye.

"Well Kakashi as I would think you would have figured out by now, she has run away from the village, and we can not find her anywhere, no ones seen her since you saw her leave." His eyes never left Kakashi as he said this, carefully gagging Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi's eye visibly widened, telling the third that Kakashi either had no idea that his girlfriend had run away, or that he was one hell of an actor, both were possibilities. But the third doubted the later, he didn't think Kakashi would ever betray his village in any way, although it was always possible, but not very when it came to Kakashi. "Do you have any idea to where she might have taken off to?" The third asked looking directly into Kakashi's exposed eye.

"No clue at all, we both know that all her family is dead, they were a small clan to begin with, the war killed most of them out, all except for her mother and her sister who had both been ordered to take shelter due to the fact that neither of them were skilled ninja. And after her mother died he sister had raised her, teaching her the family jutsu the went with her blood line trait." He said evenly, he had nothing to hide.

"She had no friends she would go to, no reasons to leave the village, she never even mentioned it to you at all?" the third asked in what could be considered a disbelieving tone.

"No one she would have gone to, not with out telling me. She never mentioned going on a trip or anything of the sorts since the last time she convinced me to go on vacation. I can't think of any reasons she'd want to leave the village, she was after all one the strongest kunochi in the village, she wasn't afraid of anything. Which wasn't a great thing, but she certainly isn't running from some sort of fight, and she wouldn't just leave without telling one of us. I can't imagine any single reason she'd want to leave…" He finished in a trailing way now moving into his thoughts and looking for any single reason she'd want to leave, but he could find none, none at all.

**End of Flashback**

Burring his head into the pillow further Kakashi wondered why he thought of this every single night, why he still racked his brains for a reason even today. Never had he thought of one that actually made any sense, no one had seen or heard from her since that night, at least not that he'd been told about. He wouldn't put it past the third not to tell him, but he did think that Tsunade would have called him in to discuse it if any news had been discovered.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall he decided that it was about 4 am, and since he had to meet his team in about two hours at the gates of the city, he would once again be late. But that had never really matter to him, ever, even when she'd been their to help him sleep and to wake him up, he'd still arrived late.

Clearing his mind he found a comfortable position on his bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of her, the only thing he ever dreamed about these days.

**A/N pleas tell me what you think of this, I've been throwing around the idea of a new original character latly and I've decided one this one, yes I already know what her name is. But I've decided to make you wait for it, just adding a little suspense to it. Please tell me what you think of it so far, honest opinions, good and bad, I want to know how I can improve my stories. **


End file.
